


Stupid

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [118]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Stupid boys. Stupid toys.





	

“This is absolutely the lowest you have ever sunk.”  


“Really? You’d know, being so short.”  


“REN I am TWO INCHES shorter than you, and I am _well_ above average height. And lowering yourself - _no pun intended stop laughing_ \- to such infantile ‘humour’ shows you are wrong because you can’t come up with any legitimate rejoinder.”  


“Sure. But you’re still _shorter_. Even Captain Shinyface Grumpypants is taller than you.”  


“You _really want to go there_?”  


Kylo shrugs. His wrists are behind his back, and the binders are crossed over, hand-shake style, so his left wrist is bound to Hux’s, and Hux’s right to his right. It’s a stretch on his shoulders, and the ankle binders are - at least - not crossed. His legs stretch out ahead of him, and he keeps leaning forwards to unseat Hux from the ground. 

 _Because he deserves it_.

When Kylo does not reply, Hux sighs. “Would you please stop sulking and let us go? If you haven’t noticed, we _are_ still captive.”

“Really? I thought you’d hired the mercs as a reverse strippergram. Or that this was another one of your twisted, kinky roleplays.”  


“This is hardly the time to–”  


“You _are_ very into those capture and interrogation stories.”  


“KYLO. We are being held PRISONER.”  


“You called my lightsaber stupid.”  


“It is stupid! You’re walking around with a ticking thermal detonator!”  


“It’s - it’s - _mine_. You wouldn’t understand.”  


“You think I didn’t feel as precious about my own weapon?”  


“Your stupid blaster?”  


Kylo feels the flinch in the Force. 

“…the planet?”  


“Yes. The planet, Ren.”  


“It was stupid.”  


“Like your lightsaber.”  


Kylo hesitates, and thinks for a moment. “Your weapon–”

“Had flaws. Like yours. And… look what happened to mine. If yours goes…”  


Hux’s voice wobbles, and Kylo puts two and two together. “You’re worried I’ll get injured?”

“It’s a valid concern.”  


“You have a ridiculous way of showing you care, you know.”   


“Shut up. Just… get us out of here?”  


“Only if you say my lightsaber isn’t stupid.”  


“Only if you say the Starkiller was five times as good as the Death Star. _Either_ Death Star.”   


A long, long moment when Kylo winces all the way to his cuticles. “Truce?”

“Truce.”   


He snicks open the binders, and lifts his hand to blast open the door. On the other side, the mercs leap to their feet in shock, and Kylo summons his (admittedly not perfect) hilt, and slashes the first three. He sends Hux’s blaster to him, and lets him take some down as well. It’s easier when they work together.


End file.
